KOISURU BOUKUNLo que la muerte no le quita a un tirano
by genosprince
Summary: Morinaga se muestra enfermo, el problema es que la preocupación de sempai lo hará decir algo inimaginablemente hermoso que desatará el infierno para la pareja pues una fuerza demasiado poderosa los va a separar, una cruel verdad desatará los sentimientos reprimidos de Souichi .Disclaimer.Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Hinako Takanaga disculpen los horrores
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE LA MUERTE NO LE QUITA A UN TIRANO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era otro fin de semana arduo, Morinaga apenas ha regresado de su curso en Hamamatsu, dentro de poco , al titularse trabajará en la farmacéutica S,no sé como ese idiota se las arregla para estar entero…o al menos eso creía yo, lo que significa que pasará menos tiempo conmigo en mis proyectos, la verdad…ésa idea ya me empieza a molestar, incluso la he pagado con mi malhumor un poco, porque sé que es jodidamente bueno en todo lo que hace, no tardará en escalar posicione, lo que significa una cosa, que él empezará otra vez a sentirse …de ésa forma, porque estará menos tiempo ¡Uf! Eso significa que querrá estar encima de mí todo el tiempo, pero no tan fácil la tendrá, mi cuarto siempre tiene llave y así no hará tontas o estúpidas perversiones.

Suena mi celular, veo el mensaje hablando del idiota.

"Sempai, ya llegué a Nagoya, sé que no vendrás por mí ¿Se encuentra bien todo en el laboratorio? ¿Quieres que vaya a asistirte?"

Miré la hora, no lo creo faltan 2 horas para salir, ése inútil sólo quiere estar de pegostes conmigo, la verdad no tengo ganas, se la pasará chachareando de su trabajo y sus nuevos compañeros tan encimosos ¡Sí! Ése malnacido ha recibido un montonal de mensajes y llamadas de ellos, tanto chicos como chicas, siempre dije que era muy carismático…pero ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ME IMPORTA?!

Le respondí tajante que ni se le ocurriera, además iría de pasada a ver a Kanako y me tardaría o quizás pase la noche en casa de tía Matsuda, sólo así me salvo de su clásica trampa para hacerme caer y tomarme ¡MALDICION! Mi parte baja se sobresaltó un poco, ese bastardo ya me ha metido sus burradas en la cabeza, terminé por echarme agua fría en la cara y despedí a todos temprano, mientras caminaba a casa de tía Matsuda recibí la contestación.

"De acuerdo sempai que tengas buena velada y descansa"

Muy dentro sentí que una punzada me perforó el estómago, no era como si lo estuviera evitando, pero ¡Ese cachalote no conoce la frase ESPACIO PERSONAL! Empecé a preguntarme si le estaba evitando porque sus ausencias serían cada vez más frecuentes y no quería reconocer que tal vez me dolerá el no verlo tontear por…

-¡MORINAGA KUN! ¡Que gusto verte!.

La frase resonó y volteé, sus compañeros lo habían abordado, los colores encendieron mi cara, ¡Todo el tiempo estuvo aquí! ¡Es como lo de Canadá! ¡Como cuando fue a recogerme! Siempre con sus tonterías para sorprenderme ¿Acaso no ve que trastoca todos mis planes? Estaba descubierto, apenado muy avergonzado…pero tenía ésa cara, la que siempre hace para ocultar todo ,Yamaguchi me miró y pidió me acercara, pero veía a Morinaga con sentimientos encontrados, con el ceño fruncido, desaprobando su aparición repentina.

Y entonces su contestación me dejó helado.

-Yo…sólo vine por unos documentos, tengo que prepararme para mi titulación jaja, se… que sempai está muy ocupado por eso no quería molestarle, además tengo cosas que hacer y yo creo él también, somos amigos pero cada quien tiene su vida—Todos se miraron yo sólo saludé de lejos y le dije en mi usual tono severo:

—Es bueno tenerte aquí al fin…no hagas tonterías y regresa a lo tuyo.

-¡Gracias sempai!-Me contestó sencillo, se fue disculpando de todos y enfiló a la puerta con rapidez, tuve la impresión que al verme era como si ahogara un grito, como un golpe seco en un cristal, porque su gesto se torció levemente al darme la espalda, además de enfilar rápido por los pasillos.

¡MIERDA! ¡Ahora estará molesto! Iba a continuar con lo mío, pero ésa sensación fría en mi estómago subió a mi pecho, mientras vi pasar una mariposa azul violeta con negro, muy extraña algo me hizo pensar…no debo perderlo de vista y enfilé con rapidez al pasillo donde desapareció.

Tardé en asimilar que Morinaga estaba huyendo de mí ¡MALDITO CHANTAJISTA! Pero escuché en los jardines un murmullo, voces… una era la mi kohai, la otra no podía saberlo, al acercarme ¡Me asusté horrores!

Morinaga estaba en el suelo doliéndose del pecho, trataba de no hacer ruido, pero su gemido ahogado denotaba sufrimiento, me incliné y lo moví varias veces pues su gesto compungido era cada vez más angustioso, como si una garra invisible le atenazará sus órganos internos, una sacudida y grito mío de angustia lo hicieron abrir los ojos, sudaba copiosamente, sonrió tontamente diciendo:

-ya…pasó todo sempai—¡Pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente vacíos! Desencajados, me asusté ¡Me asusté como nunca! No podía ni pensar por estudiar lo pálido que estaba, hace un minuto estaba bien ¿Cómo es posible esto? Morinaga comenzó a levantarse torpemente, así desperté del letargo y lo ayudé, pasando su brazo encima de mis hombros suspiró aliviado, fue entonces que toda la culpa y el miedo se agolparon en mis entrañas, estallé en un grito ronco tratando de contenerme por no sacudirle.

-¡Mierda contigo! ¿Que fue eso?—Morinaga se hizo a un lado irreflexivamente, usualmente hace eso cuando le levanto la voz o el puño, estaba sobresaltado, seguía pálido. Instintivamente se recargó en el árbol tras de sí como si necesitara de apoyo, su respiración era tranquila, pero pesada entonces aun estás…

-Perdón yo…no quería molestarte sempai—Su voz se escuchó apagada, entendí que aún no recuperaba el aliento y regañarlo no era conveniente, si no se calmaba podía colapsar otra vez, me alarmé y cavilé que en vez de estar aquí gritando, debería llevarle con el médico de la universidad, volví a poner su brazo en mis hombros, mientras le obligué a regresar al edificio.

-Tengo que llevarte con el médico—Morinaga quiso negarse, trató de detenerse.

-¡No no! Todo está bien ya no me pasa nada ¡Fue el frío! Sí ; es que llegué corriendo y hace frío o…olvidé el suéter—La mirada asesina que le destiné lo hizo tragar grueso en lo que respondí bastante cabreado.

-¡NO TE ESTOY DANDO OPCIONES TARADO! Vamos ya—Así arrastré a un kohai bastante desconcertado, su miedo era más por la intención de mis palabras.

\- Obedece o te desuello tarado, tironeé de él llevándole a ver al médico.

Luego de un rato que lo auscultara, el doctor dijo que sólo tenía unas raspaduras por el golpe de la caída, me dio gasas, desinfectante y la recomendación de que se le deberían hacer chequeos a Morinaga, ya que podía ser el estrés o algo más serio, sólo por descartar, era demasiado joven pero mejor fuera que le hicieran análisis.

Al ir de regreso a casa, empecé a preguntarme si todo éste tiempo de ausencia ¿Se habría cuidado de comer apropiadamente? ¿Desde cuándo ha empezado a tener malestares? ¡Porqué diablos no me dijo nada!

Es entonces que cavilé que todo éste tiempo, apenas si veía sus mensajes, no por desinterés, era lo meloso lo que me molestaba, sempai esto, lo otro ¿Me extrañas? Yo sí quiero estar a tu lado pronto y una que otra… ergh tontería sexosa, opté por tomar un taxi, no quería que se agitara mucho, no podía dejar de ver y analizar el ritmo de su respiración, todo parecía bien, tuve que darle un pellizco al muy necio de Morinaga porque insistía en que camináramos, sí sus malditas cursilerías de ir juntos, realmente quería darle un golpe, pero bueno acababa de sufrir un ataque, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

La palabra ataque volvió a mi mente con mayor fuerza, un viejo sentimiento se anidó, despertó como llaga candente, hizo que recordara la sensación que tuve cuando mamá enfermó, mis hermanos eran tan pequeños y papá tenía que trabajar , le ayudé a cuidar a mamá hasta el último de sus días, el recordar el olor del hospital que por más limpio y desinfectado no dejaba de darme náusea…no era por el olor, el recuerdo de la inmensa tristeza, la pérdida de mamá, no la volví a ver luego de ésa visita.

Entonces miré horrorizado a Morinaga , él no ponía atención, parecía muy cansado, observé bien,tenía sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, la mirada triste, perdida en las calles, los entrecerraba por momentos y luchaba por seguir despierto ¿Y si él no se ha sentido bien?¿Desde cuándo?¿Acaso….me ocultaba sus malestares?

Lo peor se vino a mi mente, Morinaga parece decaído hoy, pero ¿Si ya tiene tiempo con esto? Hay enfermedades que sólo al estar en etapas ya avanzadas dan síntomas recordé a mi madre y palidecí…

¿ Si él tiene de ésa …clase de males?

-Sempai…ya llegamos—Me sacó de mis pensamientos, Morinaga iba a sacar su billetera, pero yo adelanté el pago, rápido salí pero éste se había salido del taxi rápido, lo cual me alarmó y regañé por no dejarme abrirle la puerta del vehículo.

-¡Oye! ¡Con cuidado idiota! Recuerda que te puedes marear tarado ¡Tsk! Iba a abrirte la puerta.

-Pero estoy bien sempai yo puedo—Lo miré con enfado, porque intentaba calmar mi mente que ya iba muy lejos.

-¡Dejate de taradeces y vamos! No quiero que digas que soy un ogro y menos que no sé tratar con enfermos ¡Y mañana buscaré un médico para que te atiendas! De ser necesario te amarro y te pongo un bozal—Morinaga frunció suavemente el ceño, mientras subía los escalones.

Al llegar al departamento, le ordené que se metiera a bañar, como quien trae un niño, entonces observé el lugar, mi kohai había llegado primero al apartamento, casi corriendo diría, pues había recogido todo el caos y desorden que dejé a mi paso en 2 semanas de ausencia, pasado la aspiradora, lavado el baño, todavía desempacó; escuché a Morinaga desde la regadera:

-¿Qué quieres que cocine sempai? Ya compré despensa y…— Fui arrebatado por un asalto de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad ¡Ese tonto! ¿Todavía quiere hacer de cenar? ¿Después de haberlo visto así? Me exalté; no estaba enojado con él, estaba molesto conmigo mismo.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! ¡TE SALES DEL BAÑO Y TE VAS A LA CAMA! ¡YA ESTOY PIDIENDO DE CENAR A DOMICILIO! — Contuve las lágrimas y tragué grueso mientras marcaba, escuché suavemente.

–Está bien tranquilo, entendí sempai.

¡Ese idiota! No dejaré que mueva un dedo más, hasta aquí me di cuenta que realmente Morinaga se desvive por mí y yo no he hecho realmente nada, ni siquiera un regalo de cumpleaños, lo único que le di fueron medicinas y vitaminas cuando enfermó aquélla vez en que la fiebre lo hizo decir…

-El baño está listo sempai, puedes entrar ya—Dijo secándose la cabeza, al menos el calor del agua le puso color a su piel, le contesté que luego, pues el repartidor acababa de llegar, al abrir la puerta, pagué y… ¿Otra mariposa azul violeta con negro? deben estar migrando.

Volviendo, no he sido el mejor compañero de cuarto, ni amigo, pensándolo bien soy la peor persona en éste mundo ¡Está bien sí! Me saca de quicio que quiera estar encima de mí ,si por él fuera seríamos unos malditos conejos haciéndolo todos los días, pero ha pasado tiempo, sólo quería verme, tener un rato a solas conmigo, algo de intimidad, y yo le estampo la puerta en la cara, ahora que…

¿Si Morinaga está enfermo realmente? ¿Si empeorara? ¿Si él …?

Todo el panorama se me ensombreció, cuando sentí el delicado roce de unos labios suaves, Morinaga antes de entrar a su cuarto me alcanzó a dar un beso fugaz y tierno, casi infantil… y con ésa sonrisa me dijo:

-Sempai no es muy bueno consintiendo, pero me has tolerado mucho, incluso ahora te doy problemas, lo agradezco-Y se me acerca con mirada maliciosa—Si quieres algo de intimidad, ya sabes sempai…sé gentil conmigo.

Le valió que casi quisiera golpearlo, pero me contuve, no sin antes entrar rápido a su cuarto luego de que le grité:

-¡ NI EN TUS MALDITOS SUEÑOS!¡PERVERTIDO! VETE ACOSTAR O TE ACUESTO DE UN PUÑETAZO.

Escuché reírse a ése tarado ¡cómo puede estar tan tranquilo! Pero a segunda vista, todo se puso peor para mí en la ducha, la imagen de Morinaga en el suelo ¡Y ESA CARA DE SUFRIMIENTO! No me dejaba en paz, menos el hecho que venían acompañadas de todas las veces que le rechazara, diera un puñetazo, lo hiriera por no saber expresarme, tratándole como esclavo, incluso poniéndole en ridículo frente a sus amigos homos (lo de la boda gay que Mori no avisó por obvias razones)

Me acordé cuando Kanako me dijo en medio de llanto, al incendiar nuestra casa el maldito otaku.

-¡MORINAGA ESTA DENTRO Y NO HA SALIDO!-Le dije que nunca quería volver a tener ésa sensación, pero ahora me embargaba, me asfixiaba, súbitamente… escuché un murmullo, igual que oí en los jardines, la voz grave y extraña que discutía con Morinaga.

¡¿Por qué?! Es como tratar de recordar una pesadilla, me sacudí las ideas junto con las lágrimas, no debe verme así, aunque ya me temo que sospeche de mi conducta, pero ¡No puedo estar en paz! Es como…si algo estuviera pasando a mis espaldas o es el miedo.

Salí del baño, dispuesto a cenar con Morinaga, calenté un poco más el pedido, pero al llevar la cena,otra vez estaba extrañamente pálido, leía tranquilo, pero al ver la cena, no es que no fuera buena, pero…parecía inapetente y se veía algo cansado.

-Yo… no tengo mucha hambre sempai, creo sólo tomaré sopa, es que estoy cansado, fueron 2 semanas muy arduas—Se pasó la mano por el cabello negro azulado—Pero mejor vamos al…

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDES EN CAMA!—Le reprendí severamente, incluso tembló en mis manos la mesita de servicio, Morinaga alzó la ceja derecha y me preguntó ya bastante preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo sempai?—Acerqué la silla y negué al tiempo que tomé el plato sin mirarle , trataba de hacer como si nada.

-Nada, solo un imbécil que no quiere comer su sopa.

-¡AGH! sempai, no te pongas así—Suspiró y luego Morinaga tomó el plato como niño regañado para empezar a comer.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y en silencio, Morinaga no parecía muy de ganas para charlar, no me extrañaría, después del susto y lo que le hice, me sentí mal por anteponer mi malhumor al afecto de mi kohai, por decirle que no quería verlo, cuando estaba a punto de darme la sorpresa, analizando las cosas…yo también quería verlo pronto, pero sería como darle alas a su forma de ser conmigo, es tan terriblemente empalagoso cuando se lo propone.

¡De verdad quería verle! Pero era como admitir que yo, díganme machista insensible, que yo de verdad ya no era tan fuerte como siempre, porque tú me encaras con el lado que te quiere decir… ¿Te necesito?

Me sorprendí porque Morinaga me sacudía y me hablaba.

-¡Sempai! ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo rato hablándote pero no me oyes—Yo negué con la cabeza y retiré la mesita, pero él me tomó de la orilla de mi pijama con fuerza.

\- Sempai ¿Es por lo de hoy? Sólo fue un dolor muscular, te juro que llegué corriendo y sin suéter, no es nada malo—Morinaga se sorprendió.

Voltee a verlo, yo estaba temblando, en mi mente resonaba ¡Ése inútil vendrá y no se va a comportar! Nos verán todos, prefiero irme a casa de tía Matsuda a que se le baje la emoción a éste idiota, será insoportable con sus arrumacos y luego…la cara de total decepción, igual que en Canadá, al final siempre termino lastimándole por querer ser espontáneo, la culpa me engullía y de pronto le respondí en voz alta.

-¡IDIOTAA!...tú eres un descuidado, tanto andas detrás de mí y olvidas que tú también existes ¡Mira que venir cansado! Corriendo a levantar la casa luego de trabajar fuera por dos semanas, para luego ¡Querer venir a la universidad y seguir con más trabajo! —Dejé de hablar, agitado, el remordimiento me carcomía, Morinaga me veía sorprendido y pálido.

-¿EN QUE PENSABAS AL IR CORRIENDO? ¿FORZANDOTE SI ESTABAS AGOTADO? Sólo…para ir a sorprenderme ¡Tú en verdad no entiendes!—La imagen volvió con un latido de mi corazón, para atormentarme.

—En vez de venir devotamente a servirme, aguantarme, soportar cada majadería, capricho o golpe ¡Debiste avisarme que te sentías mal! ¿¡ACASO NO ME TIENES CONFIANZA?!

Para sorpresa de ambos, empecé a llorar incontrolablemente, Morinaga seguía helado, sus dedos que ceñían mi pijama se estremecieron, por la forma en que titilaban sus hermosos ojos verdes supe que por primera vez no sabía si abrazarme o darme espacio.

Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez con tantos malos ratos, maltratos, negaciones, palabras que pudieron oírse horribles...habían por fin menguado su fortaleza espiritual y ahora su físico lo resentía.

"DEBO ANTEPONER LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SEMPAI A LOS MIOS"

"DEBO CUIDAR MAS DE SEMPAI PORQUE ACCEDIO A PERMITIRME ESTAR CON EL"

"LE CAUSO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS A SEMPAI"

Todas las frases y recuerdos en que me violenté por tonterías, discutí con Morinaga por el sexo, por negar nuestra relación, resumiéndolo a él es "especial", me abrumó, siempre viendo por el bien ajeno, olvidándose de sí mismo, fue cuando cruzó por mi mente ¿Acaso es un aviso? ¿Si Morinaga un día ya no regresara porque …m…muriera?

Lo miré un instante, seguía con su cara confusa y pálida, entonces grité finalmente , sin poder más dejé salir todo lo que se revolvía en mi mente y mi pecho tan salvaje como esas flamas que envolvieron mi casa el día más horrible de mi vida…

-¡¿PORQUE NO CONFIAS MAS EN MII?! ¿PORQUE NO ME HAS DICHO QUE TE SENTIAS MAL? ¿ACASO…ACASO ES PORQUE SOY UN TIRANOO?

Morinaga estaba en shock, no esperaba mi reacción así, me sentía arder la cara y las lágrimas rodaban sin control por mi rostro, jadeaba tratando de controlarme sin conseguirlo, él solo podía negar con la cabeza, sus verdes pupilas estaban agrandadas y muy brillantes, una lágrima gruesa rueda por su mejilla hasta el tembloroso labio inferior, la luz lo hacía verse más desencajado y me asustó el pensar lo peor…

Súbitamente lo agarré del rostro, acercándome a Morinaga, por primera vez mi kohai estaba sin palabras, temeroso como conejo acorralado, ésta vez no tenía idea de qué pasaría, ni siquiera yo lo sabía ,estaba congelado…pegué mi frente a la de Morinaga, pude sentir el frio de una gota de sudor correrle por los nervios, el titlar de sus pupilas esmeraldas llenas de miedo, yo estaba sollozando, sin embargo pude controlar mi voz, quería que el calor que encendía mi rostro calentara el suyo que estaba extrañamente frío como la porcelana, no pude evitarlo, las palabras salieron tan fluidas como las lágrimas que me anegaban.

-¡T…TE AMO TETSUHIRO! ¡ENLOQUECERIA SI TE PASARA ALGO!

Tetsuhiro quedó paralizado, sin moverse, el shock lo dejó totalmente impresionado, usualmente sería:

"¿Lo dijiste? ¿Qué dijiste? por favor dímelo otra vez sempai"

Obvio me negaría lleno de vergüenza, pero seguía mudo ¡Esto ya no estaba bien! ¡Vamos imbécil! Llora…ríe ¡ARROJATE A MI PARA LLENARME DE BESOS! Pero por favor, no te quedes así.

Bajé la vista confundido y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, enojo, frustración y vergüenza, pero sintiendo como si un gran peso de encima me liberara, estaba muy aliviado, fue cuando empecé a asustarme en serio.

Morinaga ¡No! Tetsuhiro estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, al levantar la vista pude saber la razón ¡Su cara! ¡TENIA UN RICTUS DE DOLOR INMENSO! Como si le estrujaran las entrañas ¡Ni siquiera podía hablar! Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios y me ofusqué tanto.

¡SERA POSIBLE QUE NO ME CREA!

Tragué grueso, era obvio, tal vez con mi impertinencia empeoré su condición, no sabía que más hacer ya. De pronto , sin razonarlo, desesperado porque Tetsuhiro se calmara, no sé ni siquiera porque… ¡LO BESE! Lo besé con fuerza.

Primero solo fue presión a los labios fríos, luego los lamí tratando de ser gentil, que entendiera y me creyera, al entreabrirlos metí mi lengua tratando de imitar lo que él siempre me hacía al besarme, con la esperanza que atenuara la dolencia o ataque ¡Lo que sea que lo estuviera torturando! Jugueteé con su lengua, suavemente la pasé por sus dientes con delicadeza, éste primero no se movió , luego la entrelazó conmigo, cálida y una sensación de paz me fue invadiendo, pensando que tal vez sí funcionó y por fin dejara de sufrir , que dejara de hacer ése…rostro.

Me separé suave, dejando que un hilo de saliva nos uniera un instante, yo estaba rojo como tomate y ésta vez levanté la voz con fuerza, casi gritándole:

-¿LO ESCUCHASTE TARADO? ¡TE AMO! ¡LO VOLVI A DECIR!¡ DI ALGO! Y POR FAVOR, YA NO PONGAS ESA CARA.

Tetsuhiro no me miraba, negó suavemente con la cabeza, sollozando de manera incontrolable.

¡YA NO SUPE QUE MAS HACER! Lo agarré con fuerza abrazándole contra mí pecho, mi mentón se apoyó en su cabeza, él correspondió el abrazo, hundiéndose en mi tórax, enjugando su llanto que ya se tornaba en crisis histérica, aferrándose, me sentí impotente porque no sabía que le pasaba ¡Por qué no reaccionaba como el idiota de siempre! Tuve una colisión emocional, lo cual me hizo gritarle mientras levanté su cara llena de tristeza y llanto.

-¿¡QUE MAS QUIERES! ¡YA LO DIJE! ¡DEBIAS PONERTE FELIZ!

Tetsuhiro me soltó y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, seguía llorando y negando con la cabeza, ésta vez sí me alarmé , si está enfermo, tantas emociones son malas para él ,la razón se antepuso y lo besé en su cabeza fuerte…tenía que calmar su ataque de ansiedad o histeria.

-¡Voy por agua! ¡Y un tranquilizante! ¡SI!

Salí corriendo a la cocina, sólo vi que Tetsuhiro miró un momento la ventana antes de salir, apenas tomé el vaso con agua y escuché un portazo, tiré el mismo haciéndose añicos en el suelo, para darme cuenta horrorizado que Tetsuhiro ya no estaba en su cuarto, ni sus tenis, su chaqueta tampoco.

¡ESE LOCO ESCAPO! ¡¿PERO PORQUE?!Se salió en pijama con éste frío, apenas pude tomar mis vaqueros para ponérmelos encima de la pijama, mi chaqueta, llaves y cartera, salí corriendo detrás de él ése idiota no estaba lejos, siempre haciéndome lo mismo para chantajearme ¡PERO ESTA VEZ YA LO ADMITI!….¿PORQUE?

Al fin llegué al parque cercano al edificio de apartamentos, grité su nombre, a estas alturas del partido me importaba un cuerno el que dirán de los vecinos ¡Tenía que hallarle! La luz de un farol se estremeció, en lo que volví a ver, ésa mariposa azul violeta con franjas negras y fue cuando lo ví…

Tetsuhiro estaba frente a otra persona .

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA CON OTRO?!"—Los celos me embargaron así como la intriga, grité acercándome furioso a Morinaga:

-MORINA…TETSUHIRO ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Lo que vi, me dejó de una pieza ,Tetsuhiro volteó horrorizado a verme, pero yo estaba más espantado, porque…

Lo que yo veía ni siquiera se acercaba a la realidad.

No era un posible nuevo amante, tampoco era Masaki, el hombre que estaba junto a él y con quien hablaba de forma entrecortada se adelantó, poniendo distancia entre Tetsuhiro y yo, la luz lo iluminó ése hombre… ¡ERA YO!

Sí, era yo mismo en una versión más pálida y dantesca, tenía ojos negros totalmente, con pupilas violetas, idéntico a mí sólo que él vestía un kimono blanco , también usaba lentes y sujetaba su largo pelo platinado, con la leve excepción que el listón era negro pero…su sonrisa helaba cada fibra de mi ser, su voz salió grave más ronca, solemne pero que me estremecía, pues era mi voz que yo a la vez desconocía por ser más tétrica.

-¡Humanos! Siempre tan ruidosos y tan inoportunos, de todos los que pudieron venir, tú eres el más molesto.

No pude más que sorprenderme, pero me irrité, la cara de Morinaga decía claramente que no esperaba que lo hubiera seguido o hallado tan fácilmente, me acerqué más enojado a la figura dispuesto a quitarlo de mi camino para zarandear a ése idiota, pero Morinaga se alarmó y quiso correr para impedir que me acercara más a mi doble, todo fue tan rápido.

Mi tétrico doble volteó a ver a Morinaga quien se adelantó con rapidez sólo lo tocó con un dedo en su espalda cuando se detuvo en seco, agrandando los ojos llenos de angustia y sorpresa.

-¡ESPERA!..SEMM…NGH—Su frase se interrumpió, Morinaga se desplomó y el hombre lo atrapó en un movimiento rápido por la cintura sobra decir que enfurecí, algo estalló en mis entrañas llenándome de una ira rabiosa, no sólo por saber ¡QUE JODIDOS HACE ESE TIPO CON MORINAGA! ¡¿PORQUE SE PARECE A MI?!

Y LO QUE MAS ME CABREABA ERA ¿QUE MIERDA LE HIZO?

Rugí más que grité… lleno de ira a la vez que corrí con todas mis fuerzas a arrancarle de su brazo el cuerpo de mi kohai que apenas podía levantar el rostro adolorido y suplicándome con la mirada que no me acercara, pero mi sangre hervía ¡Había lastimado de algún modo a Morinaga! Y tenía la impresión que era el causante de toda ésta conmoción.

-¡SUELTALO YA CABRON! ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE Y…?!

No pude proseguir, ya que de improviso, la mariposa que seguí se interpuso y me detuvo en seco, no pude moverme un centímetro más, se había metido con increíble rapidez a mi pecho y sentí como si chocara con un muro invisible, levantándome a escasos centímetros del suelo, la impotencia y enojo dio paso al pánico ¡¿QUE PASAAA?!...¡MI CUERPO NO OBEDECEEE!

Apenas pude esbozar un gemido ronco, mi tenebroso doble se acercó, cargando en su costado el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro que me veía con mezcla de pánico y cansancio.

-NNGH…MGH—Apenas pude articular y la figura llegó hasta mí, yo estaba más preocupado por Morinaga, ya que estaba más y más decaído, además que rogaba porque alguien me dijera que pasaba, entonces ÉL, me habló:

-Insulso humano, pudiste haberte evitado todo esto, pero ¡realmente eres un tirano muy terco! Tatsumi Souichi.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?, su rostro se tornó serio alejando la sonrisa divertida mientras titilaban sus pupilas violetas.

-Mori…Mori, déjame darte la razón en algo, tu amante es confuso, te da una idea clara con su actitud, luego se arrepiente por vergüenza y prejuicios, después no sabe cómo explicarse, el clásico machista pero da risa que tú seas el activo, esclavo de día para tu tirano, de noche se cambian los papeles cuando te enciende él o ya no soportas que juegue así contigo, ahora veo porque en tanto tiempo que te he dejado no habías podido concluir tu pendiente ¿Y ahora? Esto ha sido muy entretenido pero…sabes qué significa ésta última visita.

¿PENDIENTE? ¿VISITA?...No entendía ¿Por qué le habla con tanta familiaridad? ¿Qué me ha estado ocultando ése tarado? Morinaga me miró, se aferró a la vestimenta de mi extraño doble, bajando la mirada avergonzado ante mi gruñido bajo de completo enojo hacia él, hacia ambos, suplicando en tono bajo y con respeto.

-Su señoría…Shin sama, por favor, tenga piedadsu asunto es conmigo y yo cumpliré mi palabra, usted sabe que no esperaba esto, había pensado vagamente…incluso soñado con éste momento, más que darme miedo a la pesadilla, no creí que pasara, al menos a alguien tan insignificante y problemático como yo, deje que explique a mi sempai luego procederá a finiquitar nuestro contrato, es mi último pendiente.

¡¿Qué rayos?! Sólo podía gemir ahogadamente, el que se decía ser Shin me miró de reojo bastante serio, luego encogió los hombros, ayudó a levantarse a Morinaga poniéndole una mano en el pecho a la vez mientras lo acercó a mí, mis pies se apoyaron en el suelo, pero aún me sentía paralizado, no podía mover un músculo, ése hombre, Shin se presentó con mirada penetrante.

-¡Qué modales! Mi nombre, bueno, me dicen de muchas formas, permití que Mori me tuviera más confianza para hacer esto más tranquilo, me cae bien, es un poco inseguro, celoso y a veces bocón, pero es un excelente anfitrión y cocinero, yo soy conocido en éste país como Shinigami, el cegador, la parca…la muerte, puedes llamarme también Shin sama, ahora mi mariposa te mantendrá tranquilo, no podrás moverte pero sí podrás hablar, después que Mori te explique la situación… Mori, todo tuyo y cuando concluyas sólo di Souichi, así tu tirano podrá decir lo que tenga que decir y concluiremos el trato.

Morinaga me miró con un gesto de profundo pesar, más que de las tantas ocasiones que lo vi forzándose una sonrisa, igual ahora…pero su sonrisa era la máscara de su dolor, mismo que me era tan difícil de ver porque sentía que yo mismo moría poco a poco, cerré los ojos… estaba enojado y no podía verlo así, solo quedaba escuchar su explicación.

-S…sempai, sé que estas muy enojado y con mucha razón, pero lo que sucede no …es tan fácil, menos explicarlo, sólo te pido antes que nada esto.—Y abrí los ojos , sentí una opresión fuerte en las piernas.

MORINAGA SE HABIA ARRODILLADO Y ME ABRAZABA CON FUERZA DE LAS PIERNAS

¡Quería tener la fuerza para soltarme! ¡Quería sacudirlo de una vez! Pero se limitó a soltarme y con el rostro más desolado que jamás le haya visto, arrodillado como un niño castigado, empezó a hablar tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

-Shin sama, es la misma muerte, vino aquí por el pago a un favor, como has visto es real porque has sentido el poder que emana y me disculpo de corazón por haberte arriesgado a sentir esto…

Se cortó su voz, una lágrima zurcó su cara y temblaron sus cejas al decir:

-Todo empezó la horrible noche en que ése otaku se atrevió a incendiar tu casa, Kanako me suplicó que fuera por el retrato y la placa de tu madre, sé que me odias por recordarte ése evento tan desgarrador pero no…no todo pasó como lo recordamos ahora sempai.

Por la forma en que lo dijo sólo pude agrandar los ojos y alzar la ceja izquierda, una punzada atravesó mis entrañas cuando prosiguió, por alguna razón no quería oírlo, me negaba, pero ya no tenía opción.

-Yo quedé atrapado por la explosión y tú…viniste por mí ¡Por mí! Sin merecerlo, porque en ése momento deseché todo y creí me habían abandonado todos, tal vez no debiste ¡No por alguien que sólo te dio problemas y mortificaciones! ¡Que me aproveché de tu momento de debilidad! Te hice mío sabiendo que no eras tú del todo, encima de eso, viniste por mí… arriesgaste tu preciada vida sempai por alguien que tal vez nunca mereció haberte conocido.

¡YA CALLATE MORINAGA! ¡Ya no sigas! ¡Ya no llores por favor! ¡Detente! Quería huir de sus palabras que salían incontenibles, llenas de una dolorosa realidad que me estampó la cara.

-¡ESE DIA MORISTE! ¡Me salvaste de las llamas! Pero al salir de la casa, nuevamente hubo una explosión de gas y te cayó encima el techo ¡DELANTE DE MI! ¡Y FUI UN INUTIL! ¡NO PUDE HACER NADA POR SALVARTE PORQUE ME EMPUJASTE!... EL ESTALLIDO TERMINÓ POR AVENTARME.

No podía decir nada, súbitamente algo golpeó mi cerebro y lo vi todo, el incendio… como empujé a Morinaga porque oí tras de mí el rugido, luego la explosión, recordé el fuego abrazar mi carne , el techo venirse encima, dolor y que todo se volvía negro, era como volverlo a vivir.

La carne chamuscarse, la asfixia del humo, todo lo recordé, lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, hasta que sentí tu abrazo nuevamente , con tus ojos desorbitados llenos de dolor e impotencia al recordarlo.

-Cuando sacaron tu cuerpo, no pude evitar ver a Kanako y tía Matsuda ser llevadas al médico por la crisis de histeria, fueron testigos de todo ¡Sus vidas estarían marcadas nuevamente por la tragedia! Y todo por mi falta de visión, sólo pude pensar que fue mi culpa…ahí mismo recordé cuando mi familia me exilió por vergüenza al escándalo, por mi culpa mi ex amante quiso suicidarse al estallar la verdad de nuestra relación, por mi culpa…sempai siempre está enojado y sufriendo por mi actitud tan torpe, por mi amor estúpido y ciego ¡YA BASTA! Ya no podía soportarlo, a lo único que vine a éste mundo fue a causar dolor y problemas, tenía que pedirte perdón, sólo pensaba en eso y me colé donde dejaron tu cuerpo, estaba lleno de tristeza y quería morirme ahí mismo.

Entonces, mi mente se abrió con las palabras de Morinaga, porque era como si muy secretamente las hubiera oído.

-Por favor, la más alta deidad que exista en éste mundo por favor escúchame, éste hombre ha pagado por pecados que son sólo míos, si existes…te suplico ya no quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa o mi propia existencia maldita, si hay una forma de regresarlo…TE LO SUPLICO, ¡HAZLO Y CON GUSTO ME VOY YO A CAMBIO! ¡TE PAGO CON MI PROPIA ALMA QUE ES LA UNICA CAUSANTE DE TANTA DESGRACIA!…PERO POR FAVOR REGRESALO A EL, YO NO TENGO A NADIE YA, NO HAY FAMILIA QUE ME ESPERE NI SER AMADO,PERO ÉL ES AMADO POR SU FAMILIA, YO LE TORCI A MI MODO DE SER, ÉL NO ES CULPABLE ¡TE JURO QUE TE ENTREGO MI ALMA PODRIDA A CAMBIO DE ÉL! NADIE, NADIE EXTRAÑARA A UN SER COMO YO QUE NO MERECE SER AMADO ¡SOLO HE DADO PROBLEMAS Y DOLOR! Por favor yo le amo, pero éste amor está maldito, renuncio para siempre a mi vida a cambio de recibir por entero mi justo castigo por poner mis ojos en alguien que no es como yo…por favor.

Me quedé en blanco, porque pude ver la imagen como película vieja, Morinaga llorando sobre la bolsa negra donde estaban mis restos, la figura oscura de una mujer ponía su mano en el hombro ¡SE PARECIA A MI MADREE!...

-¿Eres tan capaz de darme lo que prometes por ésta alma?—Morinaga volteo a ver los oscuros ojos con pupilas violetas, la mariposa danzaba a su alrededor, yo ¡yo quería gritarle! Pero estaba atrás, como si un muro me lo impidiera, no podía moverme, no podía hablar, sólo las lágrimas me zurcaban el rostro al ver el inmenso dolor y miedo reflejado en mi kohai, pues reconoció la figura de la mujer como mi madre.

Morinaga tragó grueso y puso el ceño serio, la mujer le enseñó en su mano una preciosa mariposa brillante de colores y un reloj de arena flotaba a un lado, mientras la figura se presentaba con aire solemne pero sarcástico.

-Soy un shinigami, vine por ésta alma, pero tu rezo y la voz en tu espíritu ha sido tan fuerte que me dio curiosidad, pude ver dentro de ésta alma todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes y tengo qué saber, si sabes cómo es ésta persona, como ha sido tu vida con él y lo que esperas quizás nunca lo tengas…¿por qué pides darle los años de tu vida?

-Porque lo amo—La figura se rió y miró muy de cerca a Tetsuhiro, éste le sostuvo su fría mirada.

-El amor—contestó la figura—Es tan efímero como el aleteo de una mariposa, tan significativo como un grano de arena en medio de una estrella, tan corto como el suspiro de una vela al soplar la llama, pero tus ojos, arden con solo decirlo, no pareces muy común Morinaga Tetsuhiro, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio acepto.

Morinaga se turbó y yo también me sorprendí ¿Así de rápido aceptó? ¿Sin más? A lo que contestó envolviéndolo en su blanco manto.

-No te sorprendas, no pierdo, un alma será cegada como quiera, tarde o temprano pero…soy inmortal, he visto muchas cosas, muchas palabras decirse, pero no muchas con tal convicción, sería un honor tener que ser yo el que te reciba, quien sabe, hasta pueda conservarte si me places.

Y señaló la mariposa azul violeta con franjas negras.

—Serías una hermosa mariposa, no podrías reencarnar si te quedas así conmigo, pero te aseguro, jamás volverías a sufrir dolor, ni desprecio, por otra parte, aún y no me convencieras, tu alma será cegada y tu ciclo volverá alguna vez, con nuevos sufrimientos, alegrías pero no puedo asegurarte si volverías a ver a éste hombre, tienes pendientes, tienes pecados que purgar como tú dices pero parece que alguien como tú puede soportar todo un milenio purgando sus pecados…no te aseguro nada pues también podrías perderte en tu propia oscuridad y no volver a encontrar el camino a reencarnar, yo decidiré al final, acepto Morinaga Tetsuhiro…

-Haz de mí lo que quieras, sólo te suplico que lo regreses y borres éste horrible episodio—Lo dijo Tetsuhiro con los ojos anegados en llanto y la voz quebrada por el dolor.

-Te costará—Y el reloj empezó a girar varias veces—Morinaga Tetsuhiro, vendré por ti cuando tu máximo pendiente se resuelva y ya sabré para ése entonces qué hacer contigo, vive y haz todo lo que desees y puedas hacer.

La figura detuvo el reloj súbitamente y ya no era mi madre frente a Morinaga, ahora era yo, se acercó a Tetsuhiro quien parecía absorto, paralizado, no podía moverse, como en un trance, acarició su cabello para luego mirarme con aire triunfal, lo tomó firme del cuello atrayéndole… dándole un beso en los labios, suave y calmado.

YO QUERIA DESGARRARLE LAS ENTRAÑAS A ESA CRIATURA PORQUE SE ATREVIÓ A BESARLE…PARA FINALMENTE DECIR:

-Tu máxima felicidad, tu mayor anhelo sellará tu destino final y te llevará a mis brazos Morinaga Tetsuhiro, hasta pronto, te visitaré y más vale me recibas, ocioso decir que mantengas el secreto o no disfrutarás el tiempo con tu sempai, porque te creerán loco de atar…nos vemos.

Así, la imagen desapareció, volví a ver a mi kohai arrodillado, respirando profusamente y sus preciosos ojos verde olivo llenos de lágrimas que trazaban caminos brillantes en su rostro cada vez más pálido, se aferraba a una de mis manos, sonrió, con ésa mueca que sólo él sabe hacer, sus orbes agrandadas la sonrisa que cubría su dolor ¡Quería hablarle! Quería llamarlo…pero sólo un quejido sordo se escapó de mi garganta.

-¡UGNHH!

-Perdóname por no decírtelo…soy feliz porque escuché de tus labios lo que tus acciones me demostraban, soy un insensato por haber dudado en el pasado, nunca pensé en esto o la verdad—Morinaga tragó grueso, su sonrisa desapareció, las pupilas se agrandaron.

—Quería seguir disfrutándolo como si nunca hubiera mañana, pretendiendo que jamás sucedería perdóname por subestimarte tanto, por causarte éste dolor… yo iba a irme para que me odiaras por abandonarte sin razón, prefería tu odio al hecho que supieras toda la verdad porque no quería que sufrieras , mucho menos te hubieras enterado de esto, si me hubieras despreciado, me olvidarías.

-¡¿OLVIDARTE IMBECIL?! ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO…LIBERAME …DI MI NOMBRE YA!—Ya no puedo soportarlo más, sólo mis pensamientos resonaban sin poder salir.

Entonces se limpió las lágrimas , levantándose con dificultad me abrazó con fuerza , sus ojos… su brillo ¡Estaba a punto de volver a llorar! Se contenía, para besarme suave y dulcemente, mis labios se abrieron a recibir su lengua, recorrió mis dientes entrelazándola, mordisqueó levemente mis labios, se separó juntando nuestras frentes, mi pecho me dolía al verlo con los ojos cerrados, tenía el ceño fruncido, respiraba dolorosamente ahogando su llanto, cuando se separó, su mirada era intensa, la tristeza más grande que jamás había visto fue después de la muerte de mi madre reflejada en los ojos de mi padre y Tomoe, se mordía el labio inferior, cuando me soltó, un leve temblor sacudió apenas mi cuerpo, quería soltarme de ése maldito hechizo, el calor de Tetsuhiro se grabó en mi piel, pero iba desapareciendo.

-Es hora—Shin susurró detrás de él , mis orbes se agrandaron al ver que una mano enguantada en metal agarraba su hombro derecho, Tetsuhiro se sacudió perdiendo la vista en un punto fijo, empezaron a levitar, como a 30 centímetros del suelo ambos, no oponía resistencia¡Lucha …lucha ! Gritó mi cerebro.

-Adiós Souichi—Al hacerlo caí de rodillas al suelo pesadamente, me sentía como un bloque de cemento, mis músculos no reaccionaban, inmóviles, entumecidos, apenas levanté la cara, Shin apretó su mano que ahora lucía un enorme guante que le hacía ver como si tuviera una zarpa de metal, Tetsuhiro se dejó llevar por la fuerza impresa, ambos levitaban y se alejaron de mí como un metro Shin lo soltó en el aire mientras su pobre víctima dejaba caer hacia atrás su cabeza, entonces mi respiración se detuvo.

Cuando vi que en un raudo movimiento, silencioso, frío y cruel… la mano metálica atravesó el tórax de Tetsuhiro cual si un fantasma fuera, pero podía ver brillar algo en la zarpa, el cuerpo se estremeció levemente dejándose de mover, mi corazón dio un vuelco que me golpeó cada fibra de mi ser, los ojos verde olivo fijos al cielo, la boca quiso abrirse en una mueca, pero se cerró finalmente sus párpados se entrecerraron y el brillo que tuvieron sus pupilas ya había desaparecido, mis oídos percibieron su último suspiro, así la oscuridad me tomó por sorpresa, sumiendo mi desesperación en la niebla.


	2. Chapter 2

**LO QUE LA MUERTE NO LE QUITA A UN TIRANO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Para cuando desperté, unos quince minutos después, estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo, el dolor en mi cabeza era leve y me hizo recordar que no era un sueño, la vista era borrosa, al tallarme los ojos, me coloqué los espejuelos, para ver horrorizado la escena más desgarradora de mi vida, sobre la banca en que estaba apoyado, estaba tendido cuan largo era el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro.

Sus ojos cerrados su cara hacia el frente con una facie de tranquilidad, las manos sobre el pecho , parecía dormir, pero la palidez intensa en su piel y su toque frío me hizo saber que la verdad era otra, ahí solamente estaba su cadáver, de golpe me arrastraron todas las emociones contenidas, estrujando por completo mis entrañas, agrandé los ojos, negando con la cabeza, una y otra vez, me aferré a las manos de Tetsuhiro, escondí mi cara entre los mechones de mi cabello ya suelto, temblando por completo, mi voz no salía, pero empecé a sentir un terrible fuego, lleno de ira, ardía todo mi ser, estallé en un grito ronco tan fuerte que el mismo cielo se hubiera rajado en dos partes.

-¡NOOOO!...¡TETSUHIROO!...¡TETSUHIIIIIIIROOOO!

Luego enmudecí y hundí mi rostro en ése pecho inmóvil, frío, llorando desconsoladamente, una sombra se apostó tras de mí, la voz de Shin me hizo que el cabello de la nuca se me erizara, no de temor…ESTABA FURIOSO.

-¿Quieres despedirte?—Volteé rápido, tenía sobre su mano enguantada en metal una mariposa esmeralda, que no volaba, solo parada con las alas que apenas sí agitaba con timidez.

-¿Esa es su alma?—Shin asintió, me levanté decidido y quería estamparle un puñetazo, pero me contuve-¡REGRESALA!...¡AHORA!

-Debes estar loco el trato fue con Morinaga, no contigo, ahora me retiraré—Dijo con tal serenidad que obvio sentí se burlaba y me despreciaba ¡Maldito bastardo!

-¡NO!...¡ESO NO FUE UN TRATO! TE APROVECHASTE Y LO CHANTAJEASTE DE UNA FORMA RUIN Y BAJA, TU IBAS POR MI ALMA ¡BIEN!...TE LA DOY PERO DEJALO…¡SUELTALO YA!

El hombre del kimono blanco se detuvo, volteó con la cabeza erguida, sus ojos profundamente negros de pupilas violáceas se clavaron, no niego que me recorrió un inmenso escalofrío, pero no me intimidaría tan fácil, levantó una ceja al decir:

-Necio tirano, ¿te atreves a exigirme?...—Rió sonoramente- Eres osado Tatsumi Souichi, aunque me hubieras rogado de rodillas y besándome los pies, no tomaría tu alma ahora, los asuntos eran con Tetsuhiro no contigo, además como shinigami debo tomar con seriedad mi trabajo.

-¿Seriedad? ¡Estás jugando con nosotros desgraciado!—Shin se me acercó, su rostro se tornó intensamente serio, adusto, cerró la mano que sostenía la mariposa, lo cual me asustó ¿Se atrevería a dañarla? Ungh… ¡NO!

-Tal vez sea cierto, soy inmortal y veo pasar la vida tan fugaz como la llama de una vela, pero ¿Quién puede cuestionarme por querer un poco de atención? La gente vive repudiándome, renegando, temiéndome…aún y que tome la forma de la persona más importante de su vida para hacer más fácil su transición, es lo más piadoso que puedo ser, bueno hay excepciones algunos son tan oscuros y vacíos, que no vale la pena ponerse disfraz-No dejé de mirar cómo cerraba su mano cubierta con el tétrico guante metálico, temblé ligeramente.

-Sólo quiero lo que todos atención y respeto, vine miles de veces a visitarle a tus espaldas, a tener una charla tranquila, una comida agradable, un té reconfortante, gastarle un par de bromas e ironías, ver y oír sus vivencias… al principio tuve que obligarle a hablar, creo que por tu carácter difícil, Tetsuhiro finalmente encontró alivio al contarme el diario vivir entre ustedes, muchos altibajos por cierto.

Eso me sorprendió ¡Cuánto ha tenido que soportar por mí! Yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Tan corta la vida como para desperdiciarla en llamaradas, si ustedes los humanos la valoraran más, aprovecharían el momento para disfrutarla y para entregarse a lo que de verdad importa, ¿Placer físico? ¿Éxito económico? ¿Fama?Ni todo el oro del mundo, la comida, sexo y la compañía llenaría ése vacío que nace con ustedes , son tan ególatras que ni lo notan, pero éstos pequeños instantes, la alegría de ver tu primer arco iris, el palpitar de un acelerado corazón al ver a la persona amada, el brillo de un niño al ser llamado por su madre, el abrazo necesario cuando el corazón les pesa, son bálsamos, son los brillos que realzan las alas de mis mariposas, tan hermosos y breves…ustedes sólo los ignoran, yo me deleito con su esplendor.

Abrió la mano y la mariposa brillaba intensamente en un resplandor verde brillante que era cegador, Shin la acercó a su rostro sonriendo.

-No creas que todo fue miel, Tetsuhiro a veces era imprudente, pues si me cuenta algo, obvio daba mi opinión, no era muy halagador a veces así que discutió , pero al menos un par de ocasiones sí se pasó de la raya y tuve que corregirle.

-¿Corregirle?—Su mirada era tranquila, fría y cruel, su sonrisa helada me hizo temer por que no tuviera un arranque y se desquitara con la mariposa que no se movía de su mano.

-Era leve, bueno…se me pasó la mano en la universidad el día de hoy pero francamente me exasperó, te entiendo cuando le arreas de golpes, sí puede ser una molestia.

-¿Qué te dijo?—Shin aguzó la mirada y vio el cuerpo inerte de Tetsuhiro.

-No podía dejar que se fuera sólo después de cómo le trataste, él sólo quería ir a verte porque te extrañaba tanto, tú sólo le estampaste la puerta en la cara… "ni te atrevas, iré a casa de tía Matsuda a ver a Kanako y tal vez pase el fin de semana".

Lo hizo imitando perfectamente mi tono de voz, hasta el gesto ceñudo y colérico, fue como cachetada en el rostro.

-No es un pretexto creíble y tu kohai se decepcionó tanto que parecía un cachorro atropellado, quise ser amable , le dije yo invito las copas en el bar de tu amigo Hiroto, tiene charla amena a pesar que creo lo intimido, pero se negó y le insistí, la verdad estaba muy muy aburrido porque lo dejé tranquilo unos días, parecía estar muy fatigado aunque no me extrañaría, mi presencia suele afectar a los seres vivos, si convivo demasiado con alguno absorbo parte de su energía vital y por eso se debilitó un poco; pero bueno… volvió a negarse, yo sólo le iba a tocar el hombro cuando dijo ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ Y CLAVATE TU PROPIA GUADAÑA!

Lo miré silencioso, asimilé la escena pues Tetsuhiro era difícil de hacer enojar, entonces le afectaron demasiado mis palabras, inconscientemente apreté las manos de él, en lo que Shin concluía su historia.

-Se atrevió a darme un golpe en la mano, la verdad yo iba en buen plan y él me disgustó, todo lo que hice fue presionar un poco con mi dedo derecho índice su tórax, para que momentáneamente sintiera lo que de verdad era una agonía, misma que le evité hoy, realmente no quería lastimarle pero sí debía darle una lección, cuando se te ocurrió llegar…no pudo ser más interesante.

-¡¿Interesante!?— ¡Este tipo había que ver su desfachatez! El muy careto miraba a Morinaga.

-¡TU LO MATASTE CABRON! ¿Te gusta divertirte con los humanos ¿Eh?¿Somos acaso tus juguetes?¡Peones!

El muy bastardo seguía ignorándome, su mano derecha estaba libre, solo la izquierda portaba el enorme guante metálico y tenía aun la mariposa, ¡maldición!...podía hacerla polvo, me mordí el labio inferior en auto reproche, debía cuidar más mi lengua.

-No le haré nada al alma de Tetsuhiro, de hecho no sé si deba conservarla a mi lado, a pesar de todo ha sido el único mortal que ha tenido atenciones conmigo—Su mano derecha enfiló al cabello de Tetsuhiro ya inerte, se me revolvieron las entrañas y me levanté disparado, rugiéndole, dispuesto a arrancarle la mano.

-¡NO LO TOQUES MALDITO!—Su fría y vacía mirada se me clavó, un estremecimiento me sacudió, pero la ira al ver como acariciaba el pelo de Tetsuhiro era lo que me dominaba, vi su mano enguantada y la mariposa se estremeció, me sobresalté cuando súbitamente cerró sobre ella los dedos, enjaulándola de tal manera que me paralicé ante sus sombrías y burlonas palabras.

-¿En serio quieres de vuelta a Tetsuhiro?—Temblé sorprendido, mis pupilas se agrandaron, no había piedad alguna en él ¿Cómo confiar? Sin darme cuenta asentí lentamente.

-Bien… yo esperaba más entretenimiento, tu terquedad y negación hacía muy cardíacas las cosas para tu amante secreto, soy un ser eterno, me entró curiosidad el ver que finalmente habías confesado, hasta a mí me intrigó y decepcionó, la diversión acabó pero al parecer puede tornarse otra vez interesante te pondré una prueba tirano… si la pasas, regresaré a tu amante.

-¡OYE PARA CON ESO DE AMAN…!

-¿Qué? ¿No lo es? Te he escuchado Tatsumi- san, a ti te parece que amante es una palabra desagradable, pero define perfectamente tu relación "especial" con Tetsuhiro, es tu amante secreto, oculto en la oscuridad como si fuera algo odioso o te avergonzara.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESAS IDIOTECES BASTARDO! –Me encendí en cólera y quise írmele encima para matarlo a golpes, sólo para volver a quedar paralizado delante de Shin , mis músculos se habían congelado otra vez ¡Cómo odiaba que tuviera aún mi forma oscura!

-Una vez más …¿Quieres de vuelta a tu amante?—Caí de pronto a un lado de la banca otra vez, resollando, la mariposa aleteó delante de mí con su resplandor verde y se posó en mi mano derecha, moviendo ligeramente las alas como si atenta esperara mi respuesta, casi pude oír el eco de la voz de Tetshiro llamarme:

-Sempai.

Las lágrimas zurcaron mi rostro, pues se alejó de mí para posarse en Shin, por un momento me pareció ver la silueta fantasmal de Tetsuhiro a un lado de mi desgraciado doble oscuro, con su rostro triste y cabizbajo, como el día en que discutí con él cuando le espeté que se sacara de su cerebro el amor que creía sentía por él y que interpretaba todo a su conveniencia, cuando le grité que no hice el amor con él porque yo quisiera ni una sola vez y que por poco me cuesta el que volviera a irse, la silueta se desvaneció con una mirada triste.

¡NO LO SOPORTABA MAS!

Asentí inconscientemente, Shin hizo aparecer un reloj de arena el cual giró un par de veces, la niebla nos cubrió a los tres, tan densa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, ya no supe más de mí.

Sólo rezaba por que no fuera una cruel broma.

Mi despertar fue muy duro, como el de una terrible resaca, me dolía la cabeza mucho, sentía pesado mi cuerpo, mis lentes cayeron a un lado mío al incorporarme pausadamente, solo pude quedarme arrodillado, mareado y con los músculos tan pesados como pila de ladrillos, fue entonces que vagamente oí gritar una voz ,se oía tan lejana y conocida.

-¡SEMPAI… SEMPAIII! ¡DESPIERTA! —Finalmente levanté la cara, veía borroso, me tallé los ojos y palpé mis lentes, colocándomelos, parpadee varias veces hasta que pude enfocar, era un lugar extraño, parecía una ciénega, había barro y musgo por todos lados, estaba lleno de lodo muy oscuro, por fin la voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡SEMPAII!-¡No quería creerlo! ¡No podía ser! Frente a mí estaba un gran foso con lo que parecía lodo negro y pegajoso, más bien como brea, un tétrico árbol ya seco y muerto, sin hojas se extendía como una enorme y grisácea mano sobre el foso, había una cuerda ¡No! Era un alambre de púas, que se tensaba desde el tronco en un lazo, en el extremo posterior, la niebla se fue disipando, entrecortando la figura lastimera de Tetsuhiro, atado con firmeza a ese cable.

¡TIENE QUE SER UN MAL CHISTE DE ESE DESGRACIADO!

Las lágrimas ardientes corrieron por mi rostro, fruncí el ceño mientras la ira me cegaba, el pecho me ardía además de punzarme hasta parecer que me partiría en dos y grité:

-¡SHIN BASTARDO MALNACIDO! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO CONMIGO!—Tetsuhiro gritó confuso, balanceándose levemente lo que le causaba dolor, pues el cable se le clavaba, las púas rasgaban su piel, su voz salió entrecortada entre jadeos, tratando de no aullar de dolor.

-¡Sempai! ¡Soy yo! ¡En serio!...¿Porque sigo aquí? Ngah—Bajó la vista como buscando fuerzas de flaqueza, le costaba trabajo respirar colgado así de ésa forma, el alambre sujetaba sus brazos contra el tórax, sus manos atadas tras su espalda , jadeó un poco buscando el aliento y debía dolerle mucho la posición tan incómoda, así como el cable lastimaba su cuerpo, soportando su peso al aire.

-¡OYE NO TE MUEVAS!—Grité angustiado, no podía creerlo, estaba vivo ¡Sí no había duda! Sus ojos angustiados buscaban los míos, vi como hilos de sangre hacían zurcos y goteaban copiosamente, si seguía así Tetsuhiro moriría desangrado, aunque…

¿¡De verdad estaba vivo!?

-¡TRANQUILO! Te lastimarás más si sigues forcejeando.

-Pero…yo estaba ya muerto ¡Ah!-Tetsuhiro dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, al parecer se sentía mal, tembló un poco y dijo:

—¡Ugh! Eres muy necio sempai.

-¡AHORA TE BAJO!—Tetsuhiro me miró lastimosamente, con aire confuso, fue en eso que vi cómo se puso blanco del susto, mirando justo detrás de mí, la sombra fría me resultó conocida, una mariposa azul violeta con franjas negras revoloteó a mi lado, fruncí el ceño al escuchar su voz tétrica parecida a la mía.

-Cierto "sempai" eres muy necio, grosero e impaciente –Su sombra parecía engullir todo mientras se extendía por detrás de mí, incluso se veía gigantesca y distorsionada como una imagen sacada de ésas películas de terror, se movió hasta un lado mío pero era el mismo Shin, pulcramente vestido con el inmaculado kimono blanco.

-Tú dijiste que querías de vuelta a tu amante y aquí está, mas nunca te dije que te la podría tan fácil, dejemos las formalidades Souichi – Se paró justo en el macabro árbol con forma de mano huesuda, acariciando el grisáceo tronco, casi blanco, detuvo su mano hasta el alambre de púas que rodeaba el mismo.

-Hay reglas Souichi, como cegador puedo llevarme las almas según sea ya su tiempo, mi decisión no se discute… pero como dije antes soy inmortal y nada alienta mí interés ya, lo de Tetsuhiro… me sorprendió la claridad con la que pude escuchar su voz angustiosa, fuerte como el aullido de un lobo en la soledad de un bosque, estremecedor como el reflejo de la pálida luna llena, muy pocas veces pongo atención, si lo hiciera siempre créeme tendríamos un serio problema de explosión demográfica.

Me sobrecogió ése chiste de mal gusto, su sonrisa helada hizo que mi columna se estremeciera con una descarga eléctrica.

-Tetsuhiro llamó mi atención por su súplica tan cargada de sentimiento, muy pocos tienen ésa capacidad de expresarlo tan arrolladoramente, desde lo más profundo de su ser, sólo hice lo justo, un trato…de todas formas un alma sería cegada tarde o temprano.

Me empecé a impacientar por el discurso, escuché el gemido de Morinaga y volteé a mirarlo, había bajado la cabeza de manera cansada, estremeciéndose por el dolor que le causaba la postura y el alambre que clavaba en su cuerpo de forma inmisericorde, sacando gotas de sangre que se deslizaban poco a poco.

-¡Deja de fastidiar y de una vez por todas escúpelo! –Rugí encolerizado, el ver el sufrimiento que experimentaba era peor que si yo mismo colgara atado de ése alambre de púas.

De pronto, el foso de brea empezó a abrirse en un oscuro y denso remolino debajo de Tetsuhiro, el alambre se soltó del tronco súbitamente acortando desmesuradamente la distancia entre ésa asquerosa y oscura sustancia y su cuerpo.

-¡NO ESPERA!—Grité sobrecogido de horror al verlo precipitarse al foso de brea negra.

Él se tensó conteniendo un grito de dolor por el jalón tan brusco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás momentáneamente por la inercia, estaba a escasos tres metros, siguió con la cabeza agachada y yo con el alma en un hilo, el rumor que hacía el remolino era como el del viento sombrío en un cementerio, un silbido leve y suave, que calaba hasta los huesos.

-¡Tetsuhiro! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Responde!

-Nmmmgh…-Un quejido doloroso además que asintió con la cabeza levemente obtuve como respuesta.

Casi me da un infarto y por poco saltaba a aquél foso, pero una fuerza me detuvo, la mariposa azul violeta llevaba entre sus patitas delgadas el extremo del alambre de púas.

-Souichi, te presento la entrada del inframundo, mis reglas son simples y básicas, no se discute mi decisión de cegar un alma, si por alguna razón alguien llama mi atención y quiere negociar, será bajos mis términos…pero queda claro que no me iré sin las manos vacías.

Contuve la respiración un momento, Tetsuhiro levantó la cabeza para mirarme, su rostro pálido sobrecogido de dolor y agonía me estrujaron las entrañas, respiraba con dificultad y hasta tosió un par de veces.

-Entiendo que él negoció conmigo por ése inmenso amor que te profesa—Recalcó Shin con aire inquisitivo, sin dejar de mirarme con ésos tétricos ojos de negras escleras y pupilas violáceas.

-Los humanos a veces son irremediablemente cándidos, pero ésa fuerza tan vibrante fue la que llamó mi atención, ahora tú me pides te entregue a tu amante bien…pero hay una prueba, Tetsuhiro me mostró cuán fuerte puede ser su corazón para haber cambiado lugares, he leído como eres Souichi, quiero ver si puedes retenerlo.

-¿Retenerlo?—La mariposa se me acercó más, casi como si tratara de intimidarme, en lo que vi el alambre de púas ante mí.

-Simple…de ti sólo quiero ver si eres capaz de emular su sacrificio y honrarlo, para entrar al inframundo, el alma debe ser juzgada por el peso de sus acciones pasadas, buenas y malas, su sufrimiento y su gozo, todo lo que conformó su vida, todo lo que amó y odió, por tanto… como él decidió amarte y apoyarte hasta el fin, quiso soportar por ti ésta prueba al cambiar de lugar, aquí es donde se refleja todos los aspectos de su existencia.

Shin se me acercó y señaló a Tetsuhiro.

-Yo le iba a ahorrar esto… aquí el alma recapitula cada escena de su existencia, así como en vida él te apoyó incondicionalmente y cargó un destino que debió ser tuyo, si tú soportas cinco minutos el peso del alma de Tetsuhiro, será como reclamarlo y podrás tenerlo de regreso, de lo contrario, su juicio lo llevará al inframundo donde se quedará hasta que redima todos sus pecados, su alma será purgada para tal vez ir a su descanso final y con el tiempo tener la oportunidad de regresar a una vida distinta o…perderse dentro de sí mismo, atormentado por temores y culpas acumulados por decisiones que tomó, los errores que cometió; encadenándose a su propio círculo vicioso…su propio infierno.

Y me horroricé de tales palabras, la sola idea de no volver a verlo nunca me sobrecogió y casi sin pensar tomé el alambre de púas que me era tendido por la mariposa, ésta desapareció en un parpadeo en lo que concluyó Shin:

-Descuida Souichi, mientras sostengas ése alambre no serás arrastrado al inframundo, pero sentirás todo lo que vivió Tetsuhiro en cada aspecto de su existencia, todo al mismo tiempo como una vorágine de fuego, si por cinco minutos evitas que descienda hasta el inframundo habrás superado la prueba, ésta es para ver la fuerza del lazo del destino que los une.

-¡Ja! Puedo cargarlo en vilo si quiero… podré soportarlo cinco minu…-Y de pronto, un enorme peso se dejó sentir del otro lado del alambre, era como si me arrancaran los brazos, cada ligamento, músculo y tendón se estiró al máximo, tal cual si cargara una montaña entera, me afiance como pude mientras escuché a ése malnacido decir:

-El peso físico dista mucho del peso del alma Souichi, corre el tiempo ahora—A un lado mío, el reloj de arena se apostó mientras hacía acopio de todas mis fuerzas para anclarme en el piso fangoso, hundiéndome un poco hasta las rodillas, cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme y fue cuando el reloj emitió una campanada, lo miré de reojo mientras el sudor corría por mi frente.

-¡Nggh!—Salió de mi garganta un ronco gruñido, mis manos empezaron a humedecerse de sudor y el alambre comenzó a escapárseme sin que pudiera evitarlo, una de las púas se clavó de manera inclemente en mis manos, rasgando las palmas con lentitud, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de soportar el dolor y la tensión que ejercía para detener el alambre.

-¡NGGGGH!—Una voz trató de sacarme del dolor que me envolvía cada músculo tensionado de mi cuerpo, sumado a las heridas que las púas hacían en mis manos por que se resbalaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Souichi por favor! ¡Detente ya!—Escuché a Tetsuhiro gritar mientras descendía lentamente al foso, la sangre me escurría de entre los dedos entintando en rojo escarlata el oscuro alambre de púas, me atreví a mirarle mientras fruncía el ceño en expresión dolorosa.

La segunda campanada tañó .

Tetsuhiro estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, sollozando amargamente, su voz retumbaba en ecos agonizantes, sudaba copiosamente mientras su rostro era una máscara de dolor, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¡No te hagas esto! ¡Ya basta!—Negué con la cabeza varias veces ¡El alambre seguía resbalando de mis manos!

Entonces empezaron a asaltarme los recuerdos de Tetsuhiro, como si fueran descargas eléctricas directas en mi cerebro, desde su nacimiento, la estricta educación en la casa Morinaga, cuando descubrió el amor en Masaki a pesar de saber que sólo era para estar cerca de Kunihiro, su calvario al ser descubierto por su intransigente hermano mayor. Toda su vida empezó a pasar por mi mente y mi cuerpo llenándome de él, su emoción al verme la primera vez y desear estar conmigo para siempre.

Comencé a gritar, las emociones se entremezclaban con el dolor, en fuertes descargas eléctricas ahora en todo mi cuerpo al tensarme más.

La tercera campanada escuché apenas entre mis gritos.

Era como dijo Shin… todas las escenas de su vida conmigo se arremolinaron en mí ser, cada gesto que le hice, cada golpe, cada palabra hosca se me estampó en el rostro, una vorágine de todo lo que amó y odió, todo cuanto le llenó de gozo y alegría, todo lo que le causó pena y llanto, no imaginaba cuán apasionado e intenso podía ser Tetsuhiro, sentía tan fuerte que podía fragmentarme en mil pedazos.

-¡NAAAAARRRRGH!—Rugí con todas mis fuerzas estirándome hacia atrás lo más que pude.

-¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ SOUICHI! ¡TE LO IMPLORO POR FAVOR!—Me detuve un momento, agrandé los ojos para enfocarlos en Tetsuhiro.

¡No! ¡No podía ser!...Tetsuhiro estaba a medio metro de aquél foso, irremediablemente resbalaba en pequeños sobresaltos conforme descendía, me paralicé con la boca abierta en un rictus de dolor, no sólo por el castigo a mi cuerpo, la sangre que manaba de las heridas de mis manos.

¡ERA SU ROSTRO!...Totalmente pálido, con las cejas juntas, sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados de gruesas y amargas lágrimas, los sollozos tan profundos como si de un abisal foso emergieran, estremeciéndose al sentir mi dolor, sonrió de ésa manera que sabe cómo partirme el alma, suave…resignada, temerosa pero tratando de infundir valor y coraje cuando realmente agonizaba.

-¡Por favor ya no te castigues así! ¡En serio! ¡Todo está bien!—Me entró un estado total de pánico al verlo tan resignado, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas ¡No! ¡No me resigno! ¡No quiero renunciar! Quise ordenarle, quise imponerme…pero terminé suplicándole al ver cómo se apagaba su ánimo, cómo se extinguía su fuerza y vitalidad, sus hermosos ojos verdes anegados en llanto, está perdiendo la batalla y ya no sé cómo obligarlo a continuar.

-¡Por favor no me hagas esto Tetsuhiro! ¡No te rindas ahora! ¡No puedes renunciar!... ¡Te lo suplico ahora yo!... ¡No me dejes!

Un amargo y ardiente nudo me abrasó la garganta, no podía articular palabra, miraba a Tetsuhiro y luego el maldito cable resbaladizo, espantado vi que todo era inútil, seguía descendiendo al inmenso foso, sus pies comenzaron a empaparse de aquélla sustancia oscura y viscosa, la cual empezó a pegarse y a sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente, sentí que empezó a bajar más rápido y negué con la cabeza sin dejar de perder contacto visual con su rostro, como si de ello dependiera detener su inminente descenso.

-Por favor…todo está bien, así tenía que ser Souichi, mi vida llena de errores y amargura a cambio de la tuya es un precio que con gusto volvería a pagar.

No podía contestarle ya nada, las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro, ardiendo como ácido, no podía…no quería dejar de verlo, sus pupilas verdes cristalizadas en un brillo tan intenso como el de la mariposa en que su alma se convirtió, se realzó imponente junto con la suavidad de su voz tan triste al intentar consolarme del inmenso dolor que me retorcía las entrañas y sacudía mi cuerpo entero.

-Es justo, no me arrepiento si tú sigues con vida y tus proyectos ¡Busca un nuevo sendero! ¡Pero no te encadenes a mi destino…a mi final!¡Que tu alma no se hunda con la mía! ¡Busca tu felicidad!

¡PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICES TETSUHIRO! Quería gritarle, pero mi voz no salía, la sustancia viscosa empezó a jalarle con más fuerza al foso, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el tiempo se nos acortaba y con una firme voz llena de sobrecogida emoción me dijo tratando de ser audible por el gélido sonido ése, parecido al ulular del viento en un bosque sombrío.

-Sabes que siempre te he amado Souichi, lamento todas mis dudas, todas las veces que me di por vencido y te reproché alguna vez tu actitud, todas las veces que impuse mis sentimientos a los tuyos, mis celos insulsos…todo el daño y las ofensas que pude o te hice en cuanto me crucé contigo, jamás en mi vida quise lastimarte o torturarte así ¡Perdóname! ¡Pero debes dejarme ir! Sé que con esto te hago pasar el trago amargo de tu vida…después de lo de tu madre, pero ya no debes aferrarte más, todo está bien.

Y todo se detuvo un instante, congelándose, mientras Tetsuhiro amplió la sonrisa más triste, más amarga y hermosa que alguna vez exhibió ante mí.

-Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, por aceptar mi corazón…el amor tan intenso que siento por ti aún aquí es lo que me da valor, estoy inmensamente feliz y agradecido por tu confesión, por amarme…adiós Souichi-sempai.

El cable desapareció fragmentado en polvo brillante, del impulso caí hacia atrás hasta el fangoso suelo ¡¿Por qué… Por qué?! Me repetía una y otra vez, hasta que encaré la cruda realidad con azoro.

Tetsuhiro ya estaba inmerso en el remolino de la oscura y viscosa sustancia, cerró los ojos tratando de no ver cuando una parte se alzó como si estuviera viva, sumergiéndolo en el último momento, justo cuando el cable de púas se pulverizó entre mis manos, me levanté como idiotizado, incrédulo… mis manos ya no tenían heridas ni sangre, no había rastro del esfuerzo que hice por detenerlo, pero la sensación me ardía y se arremolinaba en mi pecho, partiéndome en dos, apreté los puños con impotencia, en lo que mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente cuando mi voz se alzó por encima del escabroso silbido que la puerta del inframundo emanaba como grotesca burla.

-¡NOOO! ¡TETSUHIROO!

Finalmente caí de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada en señal de derrota, sollozando amarga y ruidosamente, estremeciéndose mis hombros y mirando mis manos crispadas de dolor e impotencia, no tuve la suficiente fuerza, no tuve la suficiente seguridad… ¿Entonces es cierto que se pueden medir los sentimientos? ¿El maldito lazo del destino existe? ¿No era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo? ¿Yo no era suficiente para él?

Una sombra se apostó hasta mí, alcé la vista con el ceño fruncido en un rictus de infinita tristeza, el vacío en mi pecho se posicionó tan frío y cruel, como la maldita presencia frente a mí.

-Debes estar satisfecho…tu maldita curiosidad ya está saciada cabrón, lo perdí ¡LO PERDÍ!

Pero continuó estático y silencioso, su habitual sonrisa siniestra y socarrona había desaparecido, me miraba intensamente con ésos tétricos ojos negros de pupilas violáceas, vacíos, muertos como el lúgubre paraje en el que estábamos, la mariposa azul violeta de franjas negras, se posó en el hombro derecho de Shin.

-Todo el tiempo lo supiste…nunca te vas con las manos vacías dijiste—Tragué grueso mientras mis lágrimas salían sin control, ardientes como lava, abundantes y él seguía sin responderme.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ganaste! ¡Por fin te lo llevaste! ¿Satisfecho? ¡Tú tenías la razón! –Me levanté trabajosamente, tenía ganas de arrancarle ésos malditos ojos fríos de sus cuencas.

El remolino seguía abierto como si se riera de mí, con ése endemoniado sonido taladrándome los oídos, arranqué mis lentes y los tiré al suelo a la vez que los pisaba, destrozando el vidrio y deformando el armazón ¡Estaba harto!

-¡Escúchame bien maldito bastardo! Tal vez tengas razón, son tus reglas y juegas con ellas para manipularnos… ¡Tus asuntos eran con Tetsuhiro! Dijiste que no te irías con las manos vacías ¡Bien!

Comencé a adentrarme en aquélla sustancia oscura, ahora sí podía entrar porque ya no estaba bajo la prueba de Shin, la corriente se hizo más fuerte y densa cuando empezó a cubrirme hasta la cintura, le di la espalda a ése remolino sin dejar de ver al muy maldito.

-Pero…hay una cosa que puedo hacer y no es lo que esperas, no voy a ofrecer ni negociar, seré complaciente con el sobrenatural señor de la muerte ¡Si vas a llevarte a uno… tendrá que ser a los dos! ¡Porque desde hace mucho tiempo Tetsuhiro y yo nos convertimos en uno sólo!

La corriente y el horrible ulular de aquélla puerta era ensordecedor, el frío de la sustancia oscura ya ni siquiera me molestaba, finalmente me reclamó la creciente, implacable, gélida, una estremecedora fuerza me arrastró como polvo en el viento, abrí los brazos sonriendo amargamente, cayendo hacia atrás sin dejar de ver con soberbia a aquél ente sobrenatural, en lo que me hundí en aquél oscuro y denso líquido desagradable, no podía decirse que era suicidio ¡Y me importa un carajo lo que piense Shin o cualquiera! ¡Era justo! ¡No puedes separar lo que ya es uno sólo con hilo del destino o sin él! ¡Ya sea al cielo si existe o al mismo infierno si lo hay! ¡Si Tetsuhiro se va…yo también le seguiré!

Todo lo que percibí era enorme, todos mis recuerdos y mi vida entera empezaron a pasar mientras estaba sumergido en la oscura corriente, sin embargo y ante la fuerza de tantas emociones, de tantos eventos que me atenazaron pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos, hueca…profunda.

-Tatsumi Souichi… en efecto eres un necio tirano.

Ya no supe más, si acaso esto significa morir, era como diluirse en la creciente de una implacable fuerza que extrae todo de ti, igual que dormir y sentir que la oscuridad y la nada te abrazan…te desaparecen, traté de aferrarme a la imagen del rostro de mi kohai…hasta que el vacío desconectó todo, sus dulces y tristes ojos cuya luz parpadeaba ya hasta sólo titilar como tenues luciérnagas en medio de la negrura de la noche.

No parecía existir tiempo, sin embargo… siento que ha pasado mucho, días, semanas, meses.

Perdí la cuenta al dejar que mi conciencia fuera arrebatada, sin embargo…ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué estoy pensando? ¿No debería estar ya consumido por la puerta del inframundo? Juzgado y todo eso.

Entonces sentí que poco a poco el calor regresó a mi cuerpo, así como la sensibilidad, primero percibí una superficie blanda y suave, poco a poco abrí los ojos, me encontraba en mi propia cama, arropado con las sábanas y cobertores, estaba cómodo pero no confortable… mi mano buscó a lo largo del espacio y me levanté sobresaltado ¡Estaba sólo en mi cama!

Tenía mi pijama y mis jeans puestos, mi corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente, mis entrañas se volvieron a hacer nudo al recordar lo ocurrido antes en cortos flashazos que me sacudieron.

¡Sería posible que ése desgraciado se atreviera a regresarme a mí al mundo mortal! ¿¡Después de todo lo que pasé… osa volverse a burlar de mí!? No había palabras con que describir éste sentimiento, no había forma de expresarlo, sólo sé que tenía un enorme vacío en mi ser, una infinita tristeza me asaltó de sólo recordar el rostro de Tetsuhiro dedicándome su última despedida.

"Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, por aceptar mi corazón…el amor tan intenso que siento por ti aún aquí es lo que me da valor, estoy inmensamente feliz y agradecido por tu confesión, por amarme…adiós Souichi-sempai"

Brinqué de la cama desesperado, con el pecho alargándose para aspirar el aire frío del apartamento, las ventanas estaban abiertas y el aire de la noche se filtraba, las cerré en un movimiento frenético.

Pero mi mente atribulada de tantas imágenes, se enfocó en un solo pensamiento, corrí raudo al cuarto enfrente del mío, estaba entre abierto, me acerqué despacio, mis manos temblaban y el nudo de mi garganta se atenazó como brasa ardiente, tembló mi diestra, no quería encarar la escena… el cuarto solitario de Tetsuhiro, finalmente tomé el picaporte y lo giré, la puerta se abrió lentamente, esperando con el corazón en un hilo.

Se supone que no debería estar ahí, pero lo estaba, se suponía que debía de haber desaparecido, ¡Pero ahí estaba! Recostado en su cama, con las manos sobre su pecho, cubierto con la sábana y el cobertor hasta las manos, estaba en penumbras, iluminado apenas por la luz del pasillo, no había sonido alguno y temblé de sólo pensar que en su negro sentido del humor, ése ser sobrenatural me hubiera enviado el cadáver de mí Tetsuhiro…de mí amante.

No me atrevía a acercarme, apreté los dientes y los puños en señal de impotencia, un débil sollozo se me escapó al tiempo que mis piernas, como impulsadas por ellas mismas, me fueron acercando a la orilla de la cama, me arrodillé sin fuerzas ya, apoyándome en el mullido colchón, me agarré la cabeza con desesperación, hundiéndola en la sábanas para ahogar otro sollozo, el vacío y la tristeza atenazados en mi corazón hicieron que me sacudiera por el dolor tan grande con que me estremecían y susurré quedamente:

-Tetsuhiro… ¿Y ahora como voy a seguir sin ti?

Entonces, escuché el tenue murmullo de un suspiro en el ambiente, levanté la cabeza azorado y encendí la luz de la lamparita del buró, Tetsuhiro recostado en su cama, su rostro inmóvil en actitud de serenidad y paz, pero había algo extraño que no podía entender aún, sus labios parecían estar sonrosados, su tez era extraña, no parecía tan pálido ya… pero su color no regresaba aún.

Por un momento vi que su pecho parecía moverse, pero no acertaba a escuchar su respiración, la desesperación se anidó en mi corazón, tenía que estar seguro ¡TENÍA QUE SABER!

Lo miré dubitativo un instante, era su rostro inmóvil lo que me detenía, lo estudié cuidadosamente, fruncí el ceño odiándome por volver a reprimirme… mi vida con él y ése muro nos ha dividido, el sólo recordar como pasaron por mi cuerpo sus emociones encontradas, amor, tristeza, odio, frustración y agonía me estremeció hasta la médula, si Tetsuhiro era feliz, yo lo era, si estaba triste…yo también, si sufría yo me enfadaba por la impotencia de siempre hacer algo que lo hiriera por no pensar dos veces mis palabras o mis acciones impulsivas.

¡DEJA DE PENSAR DE UNA VEZ TIRANO!

Y sólo atiné a hacer una cosa.

Súbitamente presioné sus labios contra los míos, mis lágrimas ardientes resbalaron al no sentir la reacción usual de ellos, no hubo respuesta y no me importó…si era la última vez que podía besarlos, era quizás el último gesto que podía hacer ya, antes de tener que renunciar a ellos cuando tuviera que sepultarle, un recuerdo antes de decir…adiós.

Por inercia o tal vez en lo inmerso que estaba en mi dolor, no supe a qué hora mi lengua logró entreabrir su boca, mis labios mordisquearon que vehemencia los suyos, tan suaves, tan inmóviles, un ligero chupeteo se dejó escuchar, cualquiera que me viera estaría horrorizado ¡Pero a mí ya no me importaba nada! ¡Sólo ése breve instante que atesoraría como el recuerdo más desgarrador de toda mi vida!

¡Cómo anhelé un movimiento! ¡Una respuesta! Mi pensamiento flotó en lo que intentaba mover mi lengua en su boca, paladear su sabor antes que desapareciera, grabarme la línea de sus dientes y la suavidad húmeda de su interior.

"Por favor, la más alta deidad que exista en éste mundo por favor escúchame, éste hombre ha pagado por errores y decisiones que son sólo míos, si existes…te suplico no quiero que vague su alma ni la tortures más, ya no quiero que él sufra por mi causa, sé que nunca regresará a mí y de sobra sabes cuánto lo lamento pero… te lo suplico ¡YA NO LO TORTURES NI LE CASTIGUES MÁS! ¡TE PAGO CON CAMBIAR MI VIDA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE POR DARLE TANTA AMARGURA!…pero por favor tenle piedad a él, yo no tengo a nadie ya, perdí todo cuando se sacrificó por mí, tal vez no hay familia suya que reclame su cuerpo ¡PERO ÉL ES AMADO POR LA MÍA! ¡YO LE FORCÉ A MI MODO DE SER, ÉL NO ES CULPABLE! ¡TE JURO QUE ME ARREPIENTO DE MI SOBERBIA Y NEGACIÓN! NADIE… NADIE EXTRAÑARA TANTO COMO YO A QUIEN UNA VEZ DIJO NO MERECER SER AMADO ¡SOLO LE DÍ PROBLEMAS Y ANGUSTIAS! ¡PERO NO LE TORTURES Y DEJALO DESCANSAR EN PAZ!

Por favor yo le amo, pero éste amor que yo negué y oculté en la oscuridad por prejuicios y miedo siempre lo honraré, cada día del resto de mi vida, será mi justo castigo por callar lo que debí decir, por negar lo que debí aceptar, por no ser del todo sincero a quien dio todo por mí…por favor, déjalo en paz ya"

Seguí llorando, haciendo que mi súplica interna encendiera mi beso aún más, sumergido en el dolor que en mis entrañas ardía inclemente.

Hasta que lo percibí, tenue como una pompa de jabón, frágil como la línea entre el amanecer y la oscuridad, tímida como el capullo de una rosa cuando abre y florece.

Un leve roce y un movimiento más, su lengua repasando la mía apenas, como si tratara de recordar, el calor en su boca se había encendido, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se asentó, sorprendido abrí los ojos, pero él aún los mantenía cerrados, como si se negara a despertar de su ensoñación, su respiración se fortaleció ¡Ya no había duda!

Su pecho subía y bajaba con ritmo regular, su cuerpo empezó a recobrar el color y la calidez perdida, mis labios no dejaron de atacar cuando sentí su aliento, era como si silenciosamente lo llamara y me aferré a sus cabellos azulados, meciéndolos con delicadeza, su voz apagada por mi boca me la bebí y la paladeé como el más exquisito vino, al fin me separé temiendo que mi ímpetu silenciara de forma definitiva el atisbo de vida en Tetsuhiro.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y el fulgor de sus verdes pupilas encendieron mi pecho con una nueva sensación, demoledora e imparable, tremenda como la fuerza y la inmensidad del mar, parpadeó un poco confundido, para después clavar la vista en mí, enmarqué su rostro con mis manos…ya no quise dudar ¡Esto no podía ser una jugada de mi mente mucho menos de ése ser!

-¿Sem...pai?—Su voz apagada y débil iluminó mi rostro al escuchar ésa bendita palabra ¡Era él!

Y luego, los ojos de Tetsuhiro se pusieron color violeta, su rostro se hizo más estoico y solemne, su voz tenía un tono elegante pero fuerte, recio y a la vez lúgubre.

-Bien hecho, Tatsumi Souichi…nuevamente los humanos han picado mi curiosidad, en los milenios de mi vida, no había visto un hilo del destino tan fuerte que resistiera a través del mismo inframundo, resuena con su propio candor y ritmo, igual que una melodía que se niega a desaparecer, digamos que estamos en un empate.

Agrandé la mirada con sorpresa, la sonrisa de Tetsuhiro era distinta, parecida a la de Shin, sin embargo me contuve, no me parecía que ése ser se estuviera burlando de mí.

-Descuida, sólo uso a Tetsuhiro para dejarles el último mensaje por ahora, extrañaré las atenciones de tu kohai, además de su excelente comida y compañía…pero debo proseguir, Tetsuhiro es tuyo y te lo he devuelto, pero como tú mismo lo dijiste ambos son uno, la próxima vez que nos encaremos me llevaré a los dos. Porque tú mismo lo has aseverado pero ahora no es tiempo.

Tragué grueso ante lo directo de sus palabras que no sonaban amenazantes, pero aún tenían un dejo de fría crueldad, era una cruda realidad.

-Como dije una alma se cegará pero ésta vez no es su momento, has cedido tu tiempo de vida Souichi, como tu amante cedió la suya, es justo respetar semejante sacrificio…nadie discute mis métodos o motivos, pero a nadie se le niega un tiempo de gracia, continúen su vida mientras la tengan, conforme pasen los días quizás me olviden un poco y esto les parecerá un mal sueño, pero el sentimiento seguirá ahí siempre para recordarles sus votos que el inframundo atestiguó, el reloj seguirá corriendo… sólo hasta el día en que termine el plazo, volveré ésta vez por ambos, un honor conocerlos y disfruten cada día como si fuera el último, pero aunque mi juramento es serio no hay porqué temer.

La sonrisa se suavizó y la voz también al decir:

-¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? Lo único que es seguro en ésta vida es la muerte, ni las ciudades, ni los tesoros, ni la belleza física o el poder es seguro ante el embate del tiempo, la muerte sí pero todos cumplimos un delicado ciclo para que otros puedan continuar, cada muerte será un cambio, algo nuevo aunque la mayoría le teman a esto, aunque me odien y maldigan ya sea prematuro o tardío…la muerte no odia a la vida, la ama tan intensamente por la belleza de cada nacimiento, la fuerza vital y la brevedad de cada creación, con cada ciclo una nueva madeja nace, el hilo del destino vive en cada uno, pero sólo aquéllos cuya fuerza emana como el fulgor de las estrellas y el brillo en las alas de mis mariposas, son capaces de volverse a unir… hasta que sea su tiempo Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Los ojos de Tetsuhiro quedaron estáticos, el color violeta desapareció de ellos como un tenue velo, regresando su titilar en color esmeralda, seguí masajeando su cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar, porque no hacía movimiento alguno, empezó a parpadear, para luego agarrar delicadamente mi rostro con sus manos, como si no creyera que estuviera conmigo.

Mis cejas se juntaron en clara señal de emoción, pegó su frente con la mía, sus preciosos ojos se cristalizaron con un velo de gruesas lágrimas mientras su voz se quebraba en un sobrecogido reclamo, lleno de temor pero también de intenso alivio.

— No debiste arriesgarte…Souichi ¡No debiste!—Su ceño se frunció en un desesperado gesto de angustia, de dolor reprimido, comenzó a temblar mirándome como si estuviera enojado, pero de sobra sabía que era su manera de regañarme por haberme expuesto, sin embargo al ver mis ojos no lo resistió y se abrazó de mí como si temiera volver a perderme, sollozando en mi cuello, su mano derecha me estrechaba del hombro, mientras que la izquierda, cerrada en un tembloroso puño, daba ligeros golpecitos sobre mi espalda, suaves y firmes, llenos de lo que su voz ya no pudo expresar.

Yo lo estreché con fuerza contra mí, hundiendo mis dedos entre su suave cabello azulado, repasando su espalda con increíble suavidad, Shin dijo que quizás recordemos esto como un sueño, pero era cierto, la sensación de peligro y el vacío en que se tornaron nuestras existencias persistiría por el resto de nuestras vidas, como pequeño recordatorio de que nada es completamente seguro y de que por lo mismo cada día es una nueva oportunidad, éste es nuestro momento y aprendimos de ello, sobre todo yo…quien estrechando a mi idiota y sentimental amante, lo valoro por el sacrificio tan grande que honraré hasta el fin de nuestros días con el amor que siempre quise ocultar.

No así iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a cierta actitud mía, porque empecé a estremecerme también, no por enojo…si no de recordar ése temor y ése vacío en el que me sumí al separarnos, así que en el oído le susurré con suavidad, pero en tono severo, aún y que empecé a quebrarme de la emoción otra vez.

— Ni tú vuelvas a cambiar mi vida por la tuya porque tú... eres lo más valioso en ella como yo lo soy en la tuya ¡TE LO PROHIBO IDIOTA! ¡NO TE VAYAS A DONDE NO PUEDA VERTE!

Con un gemido suave asintió, escondido en mi pecho como niño asustado, besé su frente mientras me acomodaba junto a él en su lecho, mi barbilla reposaba sobre su cabeza, Tetsuhiro suspiró profundamente, estábamos agotados y merecíamos un descanso, él no tardó en dormitar sobre mi pecho, yo empecé a hacer lo mismo, hundiendo mi nariz entre sus cabellos y deleitándome con su dulce aroma.

Una mariposa azul violeta revoloteó encima de nosotros, pero ya no importó, pues en un parpadeo desapareció, disfrutar éste momento era todo lo que yo quería, envuelto en el calor de nuestros cuerpos, seguro de que en la mañana, luego de probar a la muerte ésta noche, sería enserio el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.

 **Cuando te enamoras de una persona le das todo de ti.**

 **Y cuando ésa persona sabe que estás enamorada de él… tiene el poder de destruirte todas las veces que quiera, así como también tiene el poder de reconstruirte cuando has sido demolido hasta tus cimientos, el amor es una pequeña palabra, las personas la hacen grande.**

 **El amor es el principio de todo, la razón de todo.**

 **N/A**

 **Mi agradecimiento muy sincero por seguir la historia, no es el primer fanfic que hago pero sí es el primero sobre koisuru boukun, espero no sea el último…jaja gracias a Laura Paty por jalarme las orejas y por fin hacer que lo terminara además de sus consejos para lo que más me falla, la redacción, agradezco también los tips que me dio, mucho más por brindarme su amistad que curiosamente empezó porque me hice fan de sus trabajos.**

 **Dedicado a ti amiga Laura Paty para celebrar ya un año de hacer dupla y espero hayan disfrutado la historia que se hizo con mucho afecto a la pareja dispareja favorita.**


End file.
